Carta
by Blouson Der Herz
Summary: Cansado Eriol desidio enviarle una carta a Sonomi pidiendole que recapacitara sobre su comportamiento... pessimo summarry


**Los personajes de Sakura Card captor no me pertenecen pero la historia si, es decir que si ustedes queridos lectores me la plagian le enviare a goku convertido en súper saiyayin fase cuatro a proteger mis maniáticas ideas.**

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Para: Sonomi Daidouji_

_De: Eriol Hiraguizawa _

_Espero bien se encuentra al abrir esta carta suegra, se lo que le habrá costado dejar a un lado su orgullo y se lo agradezco infinitamente. Se que Tomoyo le escribe una vez al mes pero usted no las responde._

_Eso la lastima sabe, ella me dice que esta bien pero yo puedo verlo en sus ojos el vacio de no tener a su madre como parte de su vida._

_No quiero confundirla señora Daidouji, no escribo para abogar por mí, a quien usted considera un ladrón por quitarle a su más preciosa joya. Se que no soy nadie, reconozco que Tomoyo pudo conseguir un hombre un millón de veces mejor que yo. _

_Al igual que a usted aun me sigue sorprendiendo que la heredera de la empresa de juguetes mas grande de toda Asia se haya enamorado de un simple mecánico que conoció por accidente una tarde de verano cuando el neumático de su coche se desinflo. _

_De eso ya han pasado cuatro años y señora usted sigue ignorando la existencia de su hija solo por que me ha escogido para compartir su vida. _

_Vivimos en un pequeño pueblo en Inglaterra llamado Aberdeen es un lugar muy tranquilo, las personas son muy amables. Yo trabajo en una fabrica manufacturera donde arreglo maquinas pesadas, gano poco pero Tomoyo me ayuda haciendo costuras yo le he dicho que ya no lo haga por su estado pero sabe lo terca que puede llegar a ser. Ella esta embarazada por segunda vez, nuestro primer hijo Takeo tiene 2 años le ajunto una foto de ella y el pequeño para que lo conozca la tome no hace mas de dos semanas así podrá notar que ella tiene cuatro meses de embarazo._

_Seguramente pensara que no estoy cumpliendo con mi deber de esposo y padre. Créame cuando le digo que hago mi mejor esfuerzo para que su hija sea feliz, ella es junto con mis hijos lo mas importante de mi vida._

_No renunciare a ella, si eso esta esperando es mejor que tome asiento. Cuando Tomoyo no me quiera mas en su vida entonces daré marcha atrás. Pero ahora ella es parte de mi familia algo que jamás tuve pues por si no lo sabia no tuve padres. _

_Usted me odia por que no soy de su clase social, no tengo cuenta en el banco señora, pero le cuento una historia a mi hijo todas las noches. Podría jurar que usted carga mas dinero en una de sus joyas que lo que yo gano en un mes pero hago reír a su hija todos los días, llego a tiempo a la hora de la comida y nunca falto a ninguna cena. _

_Señora usted no me conoce, no sabe la clase de persona que soy ni lo que quiero llegar a ser, su odio hacia mi es infundado por mi falta de recursos económicos algo meramente banal. Sin embargo ese simple hecho me hace saber la clase de persona que usted es, no quiero faltarle al respeto, por que de igual manera la admiro._

_Su hija es sin lugar a dudas la mejor persona que he conocido seña de que la educo bien y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecido. Por el amor que le tengo deseo que ella sea feliz así que le ruego señora que me de la oportunidad de hacerle ver que aunque económicamente Tomoyo pudo tener una mejor posición conmigo ella es millonaria de corazón. _

_Es su única hija piense que cuando se de cuenta de lo equivocada que ha estado al dejar que "el que dirán" las separe sea demasiado tarde. Ella la ama y nuestro hijo no deja de preguntar por su abuela por que su madre no deja de hablarle de ella. _

_Por favor señora, si no quiere tomarme en cuenta por mi no hay problema pero si podemos arreglar esto como personas adultas por el bien de mi esposa y mis hijos seria una gran felicidad para ella._

_Mis mas sinceros deseos… _

_Eriol Hiraguizawa…._

Cuando Sonomi Daidouji dejo de leer se quito los lentes y miro la única foto que aun conservaba de su hija. Suspirando tomo el teléfono para llamar a su secretaria.

- Chizen, Consígueme un boleto en el vuelo mas pronto a Inglaterra – dicho esto colgó releyendo por encima la carta nuevamente – iré a visitar a ese insolente nuero y a mi querida hija.

**o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_**SERVUS!**_

_**Jejeje si años sin pasar por aquí esta es una historia que tenia arrumbada y me dije pues hay que subirla ya que tenemos casi el año que no hacemos nada asi que les agradecería que me dejaran un review…**_

_**Blouson…**_


End file.
